


Границы реального

by Celebnor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebnor/pseuds/Celebnor
Summary: Разные взгляды на жизнь в общий момент времени





	Границы реального

\- Когда все закончится, мы непременно слетаем на Альдераан. Ты не представляешь, как там красиво.  
\- Угу.  
\- И в Озерный Край еще раз съездим.  
\- Угу.  
\- И куда-нибудь к морю... Эни, да ты не слушаешь!  
Муж фыркает Падме в макушку и лишь крепче обнимает, прижимая спиной в своей груди. Они стоят вместе на балконе ее квартиры на Корусанте и смотрят на потоки каров, деловито снующих между небоскребами. Через десять минут Энакину улетать, и Падме старается убедить себя в том, что это не надолго. Что они оба переживут эту войну и смогут наконец насладиться мирной жизнью - отправятся путешествовать, например. Или наоборот, на много-много дней сбегут в какую-нибудь глушь вместе. Или...  
Энакин вдыхает запах волос жены, запоминая его перед расставанием. Для него возможность просто так - не по приказу Ордена - отправиться куда-то кажется такой же нереальной как снег в пустыне. Зато в реальности есть Падме, мягкость ее кожи под руками и драгоценные минуты наедине друг с другом, которые неумолимо идут к концу. В реальности же - линия фронта, которая ждет его через несколько часов. Но глядя в утреннее корусантское небо - одно на двоих - он хочет думать о том, что граница реального может и подвинуться.


End file.
